


Post-it Notes

by Jorie2127 (dsha801)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, this is just a cute pre-teen wolf series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsha801/pseuds/Jorie2127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've different schedules so Scott has to use post-it notes to communicate with Stiles. It doesn't work too well.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Inspired by this <a href="http://theflamesthesword.tumblr.com/post/110849765256">post</a>.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-it Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelLemieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelLemieux/gifts).



> I know, I should be working in my WIP's. I've hit a writer's block with the shifter!au one and I'll update the Samifer one in a couple days. BUT DEAN POST THAT FLUFFY THING AND I WANTED TO PROCRASTINATE. BLAME IT ALL ON HIM.  
> (Ok, no. He's awesome)

**Stiles, you lanky dork.**  
 **You have really cute freckles.**  
 **Be my Valentine.  
** **-Scott**

That’s the first note he leaves in Stiles’s locker. The letters are written in a rush, as he doesn’t have much time left before his classes start. He has been thinking in what words to choose while looking directly at the board’s class, but as soon as he’s near the locker, everything goes blank. So he writes the first thing that comes to his and slides the note; he soon regrets it after he sits in his favorite seat near the window, waiting for the teacher to come.

He waits thirty minutes before asking for bathroom pass, rushing to Stiles’s locker again in an attempt to retrieve the note. He fumbles with the lock but it doesn’t open. Fuck, Stiles changed the password, Scott thinks as he feels the panic washing over him. He can’t help but curse silently. His fist clenches for a moment, but he takes a deep breath to calm himself. He pulls the yellow notes from his pocket and writes another one using a black pen.

 **It’s not gay, I swear.**  
I just happen to like them.  
Your freckles, I mean.  
-Scott

He slides the note. He thinks in what he just wrote. Fuck. Why did Stiles and him got a different classes schedule? Nothing of this would have happened if they were in the same classes like always.

He takes another note out and starts to write.

 **Pretty please don’t laugh.**  
It’s not gay to know you’re hot. It’s called having eyes.  
-Scott

He slides the note and before he has the chance to think in what he just wrote, someone walks past him and gives him a curious glance. Scott tries to play it natural as he leans against the closed locker in the empty hallway. That’s when his eyes catch the watch hung on the wall, making him realize how long has he spend standing there. He writes another note. He doesn’t have any yellow notes left. He search in another pocket and founds a green one.

 **Damnit, that’s worse, huh?**  
Crap, well, I guess you know now.  
I really like you.  
-Scott

He rushes to his classroom.

It’s when he’s sitting again after some scolding from the teacher that he realizes what he just did. What he just wrote. He runs a hand on his hair. Fuck.

He’s opening his own locker to put his book there and grab the notebook with his homework to take it home, when he sees it. There’s a note on top of a book.

 **You mean that you like** _like_ me?  
;D  
-Stiles

Scott huffs and goes to Stiles’s locker, using his right hand to search for another note from his bag. He pulls pink ones this time. And a red marker. There are some people in the hall but he the notes are already out and he’s leaning his weight on the locker to write better.

 **Nope, okay, you suck.**  
It’s not that fucking funny, man.  
You’re a big dork.  
-Scott

He slides the note inside the locker in a movement and this time he does think after doing it. He rubs the back of his neck with the hand holding the marker and pulls another of those pink notes, again.

**(P.S. We’re still going to the dance together, right?)**

He pulls the post-it note from the others and moves to slide it inside when a cough coming from behind startles him. He turns and sees Stiles’s smug smile on place.

“Hi,” Scotts starts lamely, not able to hid his surprise. “I was just─ you know.”

He points with a thumb to the locker behind him not knowing exactly why. Stiles’s eyes never lose the small hint of mischief he remembers from when they used to prank at each other as he moves to open his locker with quick movements. When he grabs the note and reads it, he snickers.

“Great comeback, man,” he says, and then he holds up a palm in his direction, fingers wriggling. “The other?”

Scott gives the note with hunched shoulders, reassignment clear in his posture. He still has the guts to glare him, though. “Don’t laugh.”

Stiles reads the second note quickly before his eyes shot up to meet his. “Dude, you don’t even ask that! Of course we’re going together! We’re going to be like Northstar and Alpha Flight dressed in suits. Handsome and classy.”

Scott’s lips curl into a smile when Stiles’s arm slides to rest over his shoulders, pulling him closer as they walk towards the hall’s doors. He starts talking about how awesome they’d look, how they’re going to be the envy of everyone and the kind. Scotts can’t listen to him well, all he can do is see the freckle on his cheek he loves the most, cute and inviting as it moves with every word Stiles talks. Scott leans to kiss it because he feel a rush of confidence dancing within him and he wants to do it.

“Go big or go home, man,” Stiles say once Scott backs away, his hand cupping his scalp to lock their lips together again.

Perhaps having a different schedule didn’t turn out to be so bad, Scott thinks, humming as he feels teeth nipping at his lower lip.


End file.
